hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Teorías/@comment-5840306-20130210054446/@comment-24323772-20150514215802
Panetone escribió: Os voy a dar un poco de luz sobre esto, pero advierto desde ya que se mueven muchos SPOILERS, además esta teoría ha cobrado mucha fama, ya que poco despues de ser publicada, GRRM dijo que alguien había dado en el clavo, y parece ser este. Si quereis seguir leyendo es vuestra responsabilidad. Todo surge en el hilo de reddit que os enlazo a continuación: http://www.reddit.com/r/asoiaf/comments/27e5t8/spoilers_all_lord_of_light_is_a_valyrian/ En el, un usario se ha molestado en buscar el vocabulario de las palabras que se dicen en valirio tanto en el libro como en la serie. Hay que recordar que GRRM no diseñó el lenguaje, pero si que hizo un boceto en el que incluía varias palabras clave que son necesarias para la cohesión de la obra, es decir, palabras como Dracaris fueron inventadas por GRRM, y sirvieron de esqueleto para que el lingüista de HBO realizara la serie. "Tolkien was a philologist, and an Oxford don, and could spend decades laboriously inventing Elvish in all its detail. I, alas, am only a hardworking SF and fantasy novel, and I don’t have his gift for languages. '''That is to say, I have not actually created a Valyrian language. The best I could do was try to sketch in each of the chief tongues of my imaginary world in broad strokes', and give them each their characteristic sounds and spellings."'' Dicho esto, hay que nombrar a Azor Ahai, el Principe prometido, El señor de la luz. Las palabras en Valyrio para señor y luz son, respectivamente''' aeksio onos'. Apuntadlas a fuego. Resulta que el usuario de reddit se dió cuenta de que hay otras dos palabras muy similares en valyrio, '''aeksion ondos'. Si, son palabras casi idénticas. Sabeis lo que significan? MANO DE ORO. Creo que está claro, ¿Quien tiene una mano de oro? ;) Esto cuadra con la vieja teoría de la interpretación de la profecía de Azor Ahai: "Está escrito en los antiguos libros de Asshai que llegará un día tras un largo verano, un día en que las '''estrellas sangrarán '''y el '''aliento gélido de la oscuridad descenderá' sobre el mundo. En esa hora espantosa, un guerrero sacará del fuego una espada llameante. Y esa espada será Portadora de Luz, la Espada Roja de los Héroes, y el que la esgrima será Azor Ahai renacido, y la oscuridad huirá a su paso."'' En traduccion literal del inglés al español, la profecía dice: 'Cuando la estrella roja sangra y la oscuridad se reune, Azor el Ahai nacerá otra vez entre el humo y salará'. "When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt". No voy a entrar a contar l'a teoría entera, se encuentra aquí', pero si que voy a decir que la traducción podría ser: Cuando Oberyn Martel muera, y Bran se junte con el Cuervo, Jaime Renacerá despues de la comida y el baño. El simbolo de la casa Martel es un sol rojo atravesado por una lanza, oberyn se ofrece como campeón por tyrion, tras serle negado combatir a Jaime, lo que le evíta morir a manos de la montaña (renace?), simultaneamente, Bran conoce al Cuervo Mil Ojos en la oscuridad del Norte. Ahora podríamos decir ¿y la espada? Bueno, Jaime (ahora la tiene Brienne) tiene una de acero valirio, forjada en sangre. La profecía de la espada de luz dice que se metió dentro el alma de un león, justo la imagen de su mango, una cabeza de León. :"Hubo un tiempo en que la oscuridad cubría el mundo con un manto pesado. Para enfrentarse a ella, el héroe necesitaba una espada de héroe, una hoja como no se había visto jamás. Así que durante treinta días y treinta noches, Azor Ahai trabajó en el templo sin descanso, forjando una espada en los fuegos sagrados. Calentaba, martilleaba, plegaba, calentaba, martilleaba, plegaba... y así hasta que tuvo la espada. Pero, cuando '''la metió en agua para templar el acero,' saltó en pedazos.'' :Como era un héroe, no podía encogerse de hombros y marcharse, de modo que empezó de nuevo. La segunda vez tardó cincuenta días y cincuenta noches, y la espada parecía aún mejor que la primera. Azor Ahai capturó un '''león' para templar la hoja clavándola en el corazón rojo de la fiera, pero una vez más el acero se quebró. Grande fue su pesar y mayor aún su pena, porque comprendió lo que debía hacer.'' :Cien días y cien noches trabajó en la tercera espada, y brillaba al rojo blanco en los fuegos sagrados cuando llamó a su esposa. "Nissa Nissa, '''desnuda tu pecho y recuerda que te amo por encima de todo lo que hay en este mundo.'" Ella obedeció y Azor Ahai le clavó en el corazón palpitante la espada al rojo. Se dice que el grito de aflicción y éxtasis de Nissa Nissa abrió una grieta en la cara de la luna, pero su alma, su fuerza y su valor pasaron al acero. Tal es la historia de la forja de Dueña de Luz, la Espada Roja 'de los Héroes." Ya vemos que Dueña de Luz se forjó tres veces, y la de Brienne-Jaime ya ha sido forjada dos, una como '''HIELO, la segunda como GuardaJuramentos. Seguramente, cuando esa espada sea forjada de nuevo, la amada de Jaime muera, ahora solo queda saber ¿a quien ama Jaime? ¿Quien es un/a león/a y una fiera? En mi opinión Jaime matará una leona, y después a su amada, Brienne de Tarth, una dama honorable, con fuerza y con valor, como Dueña de Luz. Recordemos que esto es ASoFaI, así que una muerte por amor puede ser posible (evitar un sufrimiento por morir quemada?) Esa espada manchada en sangre, en manos de un hombre que viste el rojo de la casa Lannister, solo puede ser roja. Pero, donde está Brienne? en manos de la Compañia roja, con Catelyn corazón de piedra, quien bien conoce a Thoros de Mir, portador de espadas llameantes, y quien conoce tan bien los fuegos valirios que bien podría volver a forjar una espada. ''Se dice que el grito de aflicción y éxtasis de Nissa Nissa abrió una grieta en la cara de la luna. ''¿La cara de Catelyn? Tras estos horribles actos, es posible que Jaime se viera obligado a vestir el negro. Jon fue el 998 comandante, y su sucesor será el 999. ¿Llegará Jaime a ser, oh casualidad, el 1000? ¿Y si ahí se erige como Azor Ahai, defendiendo el muro de los caminantes? Ojala lo veo muy posible Jaime ha sido el que mas ha evolucionado en toda la serie y quizas ser Azor Ahai puede resarcirse de su fama de matareyes, por otra parte molaria muchisimo por que coincide con la profecia del Valonqar en que el hermano menor matara a la mayor( recordemos que jaime nacio despues por lo tanto es menor) y en la profecia de Azor tiene que sacrificar a su amada, a mi esas dos teorias me coinciden y que Jaime sea Azor Ahai y darle un canto en los dientes a los Pro-Jons me molaria mil!